


On the Brink

by Snuggleswitu



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Creampie, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Pain, Pet, Prolapse, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Urine Drinking, Wax Play, clothes pins, dildo, double fisting, master - Freeform, pain slut, slave - Freeform, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuggleswitu/pseuds/Snuggleswitu
Summary: Jessie behaved and Adam is going to make sure he gets rewarded.





	On the Brink

“Bare down.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good, Bitch. Suck in Daddy’s fat cock like the little slut you are.”

Slower than Jessie could comprehend, Adam pushed his fat veiny dick into the velvety warm hug that only Jessie could give him. Jessie started to squirm. He hated going slow and Adam knew it. Torment was the game tonight. Jessie earned a reward, but also a punishment for his behavior earlier. Jessie cried out, begging for more.

“Please! Please, Master, I won’t do it again. Please go faster. Please make me cum.”

“Stop begging.”

Two words was all it took to shut the buff man up. Jessie was slowly swaying in the swing Adam had told him to get in. Jessie’s own member had electrodes stuck to it and was leaking. The ring around his balls and base was tight enough to make his genitals resemble blackberries. 

His whimpers in quiet protest didn’t go unnoticed. 

“You earned this. Open your mouth.”

Jessie knew what was coming. He simultaneously loathed and craved this. Adam put the hollow mouth gag in Jessie’s mouth. Once it was tied tightly, Adam preceded to urinate in the funnel. Jessie cried while chocking down his Master’s fluids. It was utterly revolting and intoxicating at the same time. 

When the last bit of droplets made their way to Jessie’s belly, Adam got the cane out and smacked Jessie’s feet seven times each. It was Adam’s preferred number. Jessie was wiggling around violently trying to get away. Adam just smirked as he watched his pet try to escape punishment. He had been particularly naughty this week, getting caught masturbating after taking his chastity cage off, playing with dildos, going out to lunch with his abusive ex boyfriend after being told not to without Adam present for emotional support, and worst of all, not paying his rent on time because he bought a new video game and forgot to pay it. The one thing he did earn a reward for was cleaning the house for Adam and even going out of his way to clean Adam’s car. That was not one of his assigned duties.

This was actually Jessie’s reward, the little pain slut loved being owned and dominated by Adam in every way.

Adam applied nipple clamps onto Jessie’s little buds and made sure to tug a few times, roughly. Clothes pins were placed all over Jessie’s abdomen, thighs and chest. There were at least 150 of them adorning the hairy flesh. 

When Jessie had the far off gaze and glistening eyes, Adam stepped around and plunged back into Jessie’s waiting hole. Jessie in return moaned into the funnel actually making it act as an amplifier. Adam lived for the noises. They made his spine tingle and head get heavy.

After a few demanding pumps, Adam pulled out again. Jessie cried out at the loss, but Adam ignored it and stepped over to get his favorite dragon tail whip. It was buffalo hide and been well used. He proceeded to whip Jessie’s inner thighs, ass, and feet, drawing blood a few times. Jessie was about to cum. 

Adam pulled back and grabbed his little dragon tongue. The flicks to Jessie’s balls made his head shoot back and his jizz shoot straight up. It would be number one of seven tonight. Adam always made sure Jessie made it seven rounds. Usually by round three Jessie pleaded for mercy, but never got it. They both enjoy their game.

As Jessie started to come down from his orgasm, Adam plugged his rim back up with his 9 inch fist sized cock. Jessie, a whimpering mess, began to whimper again as best he could with his mouth pried open.

“Mmmmmph, mpppphh.”

The twisting of Adam’s gut urges him in. He lives for the sounds Jessie makes when begging for more and crying out for mercy. Two sides of the coin and he loves them both.

“One down, slut. Six more to go.”

Tears started forming in Jessie’s eyes. The clips had been on for over 10 minutes and he knew taking them off would sting like crazy. Which is what he expected when Adam walked to his chest after pulling out again.

He was right. The intense searing pain he had after Adam ran his hands across the tops of the clips made him squeal. Adam didn’t take the clips off lightly. It was enough to make Jessie cum again. Having an orgasm form pain was always embarrassing for Jessie before he met Adam. Adam showed him how intoxicating it was to have someone make you powerless and put your body through enough to reach the top of your endurance. This session was on its way to becoming one of those teetering on safe wording. With a quick glimpse through his watery eyes and puffy lids, he saw what Adam had in store waiting on the table. 

Adam stopped the electric pulses to Jessie’s cock, grabbed the tub of lube, gloves and the horse cock dildo Jessie had a love hate relationship with. After a few finger thrusts, Adam started working his hands into Jessie’s anus. By the time he was done, Jessie would be lucky if he only prolapsed for a few seconds and it would go back in on its own. 

After about half an hour, Adam was punching his fist into Jessie’s ass. The moans and screams from the 6’4 bottom were impressive. Adam could see his fist going in and out, making it obscene and addicting. He started working his second hand in. Jessie bucked the little he could and semen shot out of his tip. He was practically vibrating. Adam didn’t take his hands out like Jessie would have wanted. He was always sensitive after cumming. 

Two handed punch fucking was Adam’s specialty. He reveled in the quivering mess it made Jessie. After a couple of hours of holding off Jessie’s third climax, Adam put in the horse cock dildo. He could see Jessie’s belly grow a bit under the thick pad of muscle that Adam himself lacked. Jessie tried to straighten out so he could breathe properly. The base of the dildo was specially made to inflate like a plug so it would remain inside of Jessie until Adam wanted it to come out. 

Adam took the stim unit off of Jessie’s cock and replaced it with his own fist. Watching Jessie try to buck up into his hand turned him on. The wanton slut just needed his Daddy to make him happy. He begged for his Daddy to help him. 

An hour of torturing him passed and Adam finally let Jessie release number three. 

As soon as Adam deflated the base, the entire dildo slid out of Jessie’s rim. The hole was almost as big as a two liter of pop.

“Push out.” 

Jessie immediately complied. Adam would never get enough of watching Jessie’s gaping asshole wink at him, make those ridiculous noises and shooting out a rose at him on command. As soon as the prolapse had gotten to be about 10 cm long, Adam told Jessie to hold it out, don’t try to suck it back in.

With lubed hands, Adam began to slap the prolapse causing Jessie to jerk violently in his restrained position on the swing. His body started to rock back and forth with his aggressive movements. 

Jessie was struggling. He was wailing with the gag in and trying to not scream out his safe word. He was seconds from letting number four go. When the lightening shot up his spine, he had finished again.

Adam pushed the prolapse back in and massaged Jessie’s abused hole. Jessie couldn’t even think coherently after that. He knew there would be three more and with no work tomorrow, they could spend all night in their sound proof basement.

“Round five.”

Jessie groaned. He didn’t know if he was going to make it to round seven.

Adam tugged the restraints loose and helped Jessie get on his hands and knees. He was marked everywhere and the few spots of blood had dried. Adam knew it was time to change that. 

With a devilish smile on his face, Adam grabbed his favorite flogger and got to work making every part of Jessie’s backside match his purple junk in front. After 20 minutes and a stiff wrist, Adam grabbed the nearest paddle. Jessie was drooling everywhere through the gag and looked about ready to have a full body orgasm. With punishing smacks to Jessie’s rear and thighs, Adam forced number five out of Jessie.

Both were panting from the physical exertion and pain. 

Jessie collapsed on the floor, unable to hold his weight anymore. He was shivering and looked thoroughly fucked up.

Number six was more of a mental game now that Jessie had been through so much physically, he didn’t have the capacity to fight off anything mental. 

“Get ready for number six.”

The look in Jessie’s eyes gave Adam pause for a moment. He didn’t know if Jessie would be able to handle it, he would try and watch Jessie closely.

He rolled Jessie on his back and spread his thighs. Jessie was sobbing from the burning ache the pressure of his body put on his back. Adam grabbed his wax set and untied Jessie’s genitals.

The release of the band made Jessie fold in on himself. He had been wearing it for a long time, bordering too long.

Adam rolled him back over and checked his face. All he could see was snot, tear trails and a beet red face. He hadn’t passed out and hadn’t safe worded. He knew he couldn’t rely on Jessie to safe word when he was in his little sub space, but he was hoping the man learned to just know when to stop. He had to read his body language and gauge how much Jessie could take. He thought he had two more on the gentile side orgasms before Jessie was done. 

Adam picked up the white candle that had been lit when they started and poured the not scalding wax on his nipples and chest. The paraffin wax was easier to cut out of his chest hair and was generally much less hot. For this instance the less the heat, the better. 

Jessie arched into the wax. The warmth and tingling sensation from the light drops hitting his bruised skin felt amazing. When it came time to dip his dickhead in the liquid, Jessie lost it. An entire hour had gone by with Adam pouring different colored wax on the man and scraping it off. His dick getting wet with the warm liquid finished him. Number six was done.

For the last one, Adam made love to Jessie. He kissed him, massaged his body and held him tight. Adam made sure Jessie watched his eyes the entire time. It was the closest bonding experience they had ever shared and Jessie broke down afterward. He came a seventh time and relished the feeling of the lazy orgasm. 

Adam had unloaded deep inside of Jessie and that’s what had set the big guy off. 

Adam checked all of Jessie’s wounds, ran a warm bath and cleaned them both up before putting the sore man into their king sized bed and holding him all night, stroking his hair until they both passed out.


End file.
